Forever Starts Today
by raccoonsmate4life
Summary: All the world is ours to take. You and me, we'll find a way. Oh the wonder that awaits. Here we are, forever starts today. Tag to 10x17 - The Densi Wedding.


_Forever Starts Today _is a song by Tim Halperin. It was playing in the background during the Season 8 finale when Kensi proposed to Deeks. The title and italicized lyrics in the story below are his words. And, as always, the show and characters belong to CBS.

* * *

_This horizon  
It's shining  
Seems the daylight knows  
This is our time now  
Where we're going  
These dreams we're holding  
Oh, and now we know it_

Deeks is on the water early this morning. Facing the shore while he straddles his board, he takes in one of the more beautiful sunrises he remembers seeing in a long time. He didn't plan to be at the beach as the sun was coming up, but he couldn't sleep, and this is where he can always calm his nerves. Usually when he is idly bobbing along with the rise and fall of the ocean, it's because he's angry or upset or on edge about something bad. Today, though – today his nerves are happy and anxious and excited.

Today, he's getting married.

Their road to this day has been a long and bumpy one, filled with typical disagreements, far too many brushes with death, and everything in between. Nine years ago, when he first met Kensi, he's pretty sure she hated him – or at least that she wanted to hate him. Over time, their partnership and friendship – and eventually their relationship and imminent-marriage – became the most stable thing either of them had had in years.

It's all been worth it, to be just hours away from becoming her husband – from having her has his wife.

_This adventure  
We were meant for  
Everyday is a chance to discover  
You give me reason  
Through every season  
Together we can do anything  
We believe it_

The soft daylight flooding the guest room at her mom's house rouses Kensi gently. She blinks a few times, remembering that she isn't home because Deeks was adamant that they not spend last night together. She had chuckled at his insistence but went along with it for tradition's sake. They hadn't spent many nights apart since they got together – not even when she was in the hospital after the Syria mission that went terribly wrong.

Syria. Mexico. Afghanistan. Internal Affairs. A million other moments over the past nine years. Looking back, it seems almost like a miracle that they've even made it to this day.

Kensi has very little doubt that they're here because of each other. Deeks makes her better person, a stronger agent, and gives her a reason to fight when all hope seems lost. She hopes that she does that for him too. She meant what she said to him a few weeks ago about loving that she gets to do this job with him, but it's more than that. She can't imagine ever doing it with anyone else.

Today, they're embarking on a new adventure. One that will eventually lead them away from field work – something she could never see herself walking away from before Deeks. It won't be easy to leave the career she whole-heartedly believes she was born to do, but he means that much to her. Their future together means that much to her.

_All the world is ours to take  
You and me, we'll find a way  
Oh the wonder that awaits  
Here we are  
Forever starts today_

Their eyes meet from opposite ends of the rose petal lined aisle and though neither of them can tell, they both let out a slow, cleansing breath. The not-so-distant sound of crashing waves, the gentle shuffling of their guests rising to their feet at the sight of the bride, and the smooth tones of the processional music do wonders to calm both their nerves.

Deeks can't take is eyes off Kensi as she makes her way down the aisle. Her dress is a little torn, her hair a little messy, and he thinks she couldn't look more beautiful. This day wouldn't be them without a little kicking ass and the vision he's always had of the woman walking towards him – a little sunshine and a little gunpowder – it's what made him fall in love with her and makes him fall in love with her more every day.

After what simultaneously feels like both the longest and shortest walk of her life, Kensi steps in front of her very-soon-to-be husband and eagerly reaches for his hands as he holds them out to her. She's desperately trying to blink back tears when Deeks squeezes her hands, gives her that crooked smile she can't get enough of and mouths, "_I love you_."

The officiant – Hetty, because of course she wouldn't miss this even though no one has seen her for months, nor did anyone know they'd be seeing her today – motions for their guests to be seated.

"Family and friends, we are here today to celebrate the union of Miss Kensi Blye and Mr Martin Deeks…"


End file.
